


Seals and Signification

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Branding, Community: kink_bingo, Fanart, M/M, Marking, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW fanart focusing on Sebastian's hand tattoo/seal/mark and the brand in Ciel's side. heavily implied sexual interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seals and Signification




End file.
